Une rencontre innatendu
by Hana Uchiwa
Summary: Sasue voit son passé le rattraper. Une jeune fille qu'il avait oublié revient à la surface, ainsi que plein de souvenir. Gros délire en perspective ! Rewiewww please ! !


Fanfic sur _Naruto_

Auteur : Célestine Uchiwa.

Disclamer : Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Sasuke se retrouve confronté à son passé.

Couple : Shika/Naru, Sasu/Aï, Kaka/Hana ( une simple allusion à ce couple là ).

_**Qui a dit que Sasuke n'avait pas de cœur ?**_

Sasuke : Non non et non ! Je refuse !

Kakashi ( soupirant ) : Pourquoi ? Elle est gentille, mignonne, et en plus elle te ressemble.

Sasuke : Rien à foutre ! J'en peux plus des filles !

: Alors comme ça on veut pas de moi ?

Sasuke se retourna rapidement. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, il la connaissait.

Sasuke ( avec du mépris dans la voix ) : Aï …. Aï Hatake. Tiens tiens. Que me vaut cette visite des plus déplaisantes ?

Aï : Allons, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille son ancienne amie ?

Sasuke : Ah ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis… et c'est pas toi qui va changer ça ok ?

Aï : Ok on se calme. Papa, Godaïme, je vous saluent.

Sasuke : Et on peut savoir depuis quand tu est serviable ?

Aï ( froidement ) : Depuis le jour où tu m'a lâché connard. J'ai changé … MOI !

Kakashi : Aï, calme toi s'il te plaît.

Aï : D'accord papa, mais je ne veux pas m'asseoir à côté de ce fou !

Sasuke : Pfff ……

Tsunade prit un visage grave et fit signe à ses ôtes de s'asseoir. Elle prit la parole.

Tsunade : Vous savez tous que Sakura Haruno a du partir en voyage en Chine. Vu que l'équipe sept a beaucoup de missions en ce moment, je vais devoir assigner Aï à cette équipe.

Sasuke ( se levant d'un bond ) : AH NON CA JAMAIS !

Aï ( ironique ) : Ca fait toujours plaisir de se savoir apprécier !

Sasuke ( blessant ) : Surtout quand on est une fille totalement déjanté qui passe son temps à faire peur aux personnes qu'elle crois dans la rue. Et puis, quand on est aussi froide comme toi, on peut pas avoir de bon rapport humain ! Quoi qu'à ton stade, c'est plutôt aucun rapport !

Aï se releva tout aussi brusquement que Sasuke l'instant d'avant. Elle envoyer valser sa main gauche en plein dans la joue gauche de Sasuke. Celui-ci porta sa main gauche sur sa joue gauche.

Sasuke : M …. mais … Aï …

Aï ( les larmes aux yeux ) : C … commet as tu osé ? COMMENT OSE TU ME DIRE CA ? TOI, T'ES ENCORE PIRE QUE MOI !

Et elle s'était enfuie en courant.

Tsunade : T'es vraiment qu'un empoté Sasuke. Je veux que tu prenne une bonne semaine de vacances. Tiens, voici le prospectus d'une station de source chaude. Comme je sais que t'aime bien l'eau chaude, je te demande d'aller dans cette source, tout la semaine. J'ai réservé à ton nom. J'ai mis Naruto dans le coup aussi.

Sasuke : Manquait plus que l'autre baka !

Kakashi : Moi je vais chercher ma fille !

Sasuke : Au fait Sensei, Aï est votre fille, soit, je le conçoit, mais vous n'avez jamais eu de petite aime à ce que je sache ?

Kakashi : Tsunade-sama ce fera un plaisir de te l'expliquer. Moi je dois aller retrouver Aï.

Et il disparu dans une tornade de feuille. Le pauvre Kakashi était très anxieux. Le Jounnin était devenu une sorte de « mère-poule » depuis la mort de la véritable mère d'Aï. Et ce au grand plaisir de la personne qui vivait avec l'épouvantail. Finalement, il la retrouva, observant les portraits des Hokages.

Kakashi : Aï ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit ?

Mais quand elle se retourna, le cœur de Kakashi se brisa en mille morceaux. Le doux visage de sa fille n'était plus qu'un océan rempli de larmes. Son père s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Aï ( pleurant à chaudes larmes ) : Papa … je l'aime tant …. pourquoi il me déteste à ce point ?

Kakashi : Comprends le. Toute sa famille à été massacré par son frère. Il est devenu distant quand on a déménagés. Mais depuis le massacre de sa famille, il ne supporte plus personne. Ca fait presque huit ans qu'il est comme ça. T'en fait pas !

Aï : Papa ?

Kakashi : Oui ma chérie ?

Aï : Je ferai tomber ce mur de glace qui entoure son cœur … compte sur moi !

Kakashi ( resserrant son étreinte ) : J'ai pleine confiance en toi ma chérie !

Une fois revenu dans le bureau de Tsunade, Sasuke était sorti dans le jardin pour se changer les idées. Aï partit le rejoindre. Celui-ci lui faisait dos et était assis sur une balançoire.

Aï : Uchiwa ?

Sasuke ( calmement ) : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça …. J'ai un prénom et c'est Sasuke.

Aï : Ok ! Alors, content de me revoir à ce que je vois !

Sasuke : Ouais … je suis content de te revoir.

Aï : AH ! Tu veux me faire croire ça après le petit discours que tu m'a fait ?

Sasuke : Ben ouais. Tu m'a manqué ….. et puis c'est tout.

Aï ( impressionné ) : Finalement, tu n'a pas tant changé que ça. Tu es toujours ça aussi grognon !

Sasuke : Aï, c'est pas drôle … j'étais désespéré quand tu es parti vivre autre part.

Aï : Oui, je sais. Mon père m'a raconté.

Sasuke : Alors toi aussi tu sais tout, pfff ….. qui ne le sais pas de nos jours !

Aï : Arrête, c'est terrible ce qui t'ai arrivé ! Moi j'ai perdu me mère, et j'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Alors toi ! Tes deux parents ! Et ton frère !

La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se remit à pleurer. Sasuke se leva de sa balançoire et la prit dans ses bras, maladroitement mais tendrement.

Sasuke ( avec un sourire ) : Tiens, cette situation me rappelle ….

Aï : La veille du jour où j'ai du partir … oui moi aussi ça me revient ….

_FLASH BACK :_

_Sasuke était fou amoureux d'Aï. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'aller lui parler, de lui dévoiler sa flamme. La jeune fille venait juste de s'éclipser. Il la suivit, discrètement._

_Sasuke : Aï ?_

_Aï ( sursautant ) : AAH ! Pfff …tu pourrais prévenir au moins ! Baka !_

_Sasuke : Désolé ! Vraiment ! Pas fait gaffe !_

_Aï ( froide ) : Pour changer ! Bon aller viens t'asseoir à côté._

_Sasuke s'assit. Le vent se leva soudain. Les cheveux du brun volaient sous la brise, le rendant héroïque. Aï le regardait, avec ses grands yeux vert émeraude. Ils commencèrent à discuter, quand soudain, Sasuke, pris par on ne sait quel envie, se jeta sur Aï et l'embrassa. Celle-ci le repoussa violemment, si bien qu'il en tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur les fesses._

_Aï ( furieuse ) : Non mais ça va pas la tête ?_

_Sasuke ( les larmes aux yeux ) : Désolé, j'ai pensé que mes sentiments étaient réciproques … apparemment non. Encore désolé._

_Et le shinobi disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Aï avait toujours été froide et distante. Mais le geste de Sasuke avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Ce geste l'avait chamboulé. Ce qu'elle fit ensuite, elle même ne le comprit jamais. Elle se précipita à la poursuite du jeune homme. Elle arriva bientôt sur une colline qui surplombait tout Konoha. _

_Aï : Zut ! Que je suis bête ! SASUKE PARDON ! MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME ! Pfff …. comme si il pouvait m'entendre …_

_Sasuke : Mais je t'ai entendu !_

_La jeune brune se jeta dans les bras de son ami, qui, instinctivement, referma son étreinte sur elle. Elle semis à sangloter doucement. Sasuke caressa doucement son dos pour la calmer._

_Aï : Sasuke …je … je t'ai …_

_Sasuke ( la coupant ) : Oui …je sais. Moi aussi._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Sasuke : Quand j'y pense quand même …. on est jamais arrivé à se le dire !

Aï : Erreur ! Tu m'a coupé ! J'allais te le dire !

Kakashi ( sortant de sa cachette ) : Dire quoi ?

Aï : Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Kakashi : Je venais vous dire qu'on se retrouve tous au restaurant de ramens !

Aï ( se retirant des bras de Sasuke ) : Ouais ! Des ramens des ramens !

Sasuke : Oh non par pitié on dirai l'autre baka ! Naruto !

Aï : Qui ?

Sasuke : Tu verra bien ! Il est tout le temps dans ce resto alors on va sûrement le croiser !

Le petit groupe se mit en route vers le restaurant. Une fois arrivé sur place, Naruto n'était pas présent, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Kakashi.

Kakashi : Tiens, Naruto n'est pas là, c'est bizarre. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave.

Sasuke : Ola vous inquiétez pas ! A mon avis, il doit fricoter avec Hinata.

Mais à la surprise général, le blondinet entra dans le restaurant, main dans la main avec le plus grand tir au flanc de tout les temps : Shikamaru. Quand Shika aperçu Kakashi, Aï et Sasuke, il lâcha vivement la main de Naruto, qui ne les avaient toujours pas vu.

Naruto : Et ben mon bizounours (1), qu'est-ce qu'il t'arriveuuuuh …. aaah ! tiens ! Kakashi-sensei ! Sasuke ! Et … mademoiselle ?

Aï : Hatake, Aï Hatake ! Tu dois être Naruto ?

Naruto : Oui ! Et toi, tu portes le nom d'Hatake … alors tu est ….

Aï : La fille de Kakashi Hatake. Exact. Et qui est ton ami ? Ou plutôt, ton petit ami ?

Naruto : Trop drôle … Shika ?

Shikamaru : Nara Shikamaru. Enchanté.

Aï : Moi de même ! Bon alors Sasuke, on les mange ses ramens ?

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto ( chuchotant à Aï ) : Il est comme ça même avec toi ?

Aï ( sur le même ton ) : Oh non !

Naruto explosa de rire sous le regard interrogateur des personnes présentes dans la salle. Tous s'installèrent autour d'un bon bol de ramens, et discutaient de tout et de rien. Quand soudain, Naruto, prit d'une douleur inconnue, tomba de sa chaise et se mit à genoux, hurlant de douleur.

Naruto : AAAAAAHH ! ARRETE !

Shika ( s'agenouillant ) : Naruto ! Réponds ! Ca va ?

Naruto : Il me réclame … AHHH … je dois y aller.

Shika ( tristement ) : Oui …. vas-y …

Et Naruto sortit en courant du restaurant, les mains sur son cou. Quand à Shikamaru, il s'était relevé, et essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux. Cette situation, Sasuke ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Sasuke : Est-ce que Naruto l'a déjà appelé « maître » ?

Shika : Oui … c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle.

Sasuke : Sensei, il est en danger. Si c'est celui à qui je pense, il est même en très grand danger.

Kakashi : Je penses que nous pensons à la même personne. Aï, tu restes là ou pas ?

Aï : Non, je viens ! Tu connais ma soif d'action papa !

Kakashi ( s'agenouillant devant elle ) : Oui mais là c'est différant chérie. La vie d'un shinobi est en danger !

Sasuke : Y'a pas que lui qui est en danger ! Tout Konoha l'est !

Aï : Celui dont vous parlez, c'est Orochimaru ?

Sasuke : Comment tu sait ça toi ? Sensei, c'est vous qui lui avait dit ?

Aï : Non ce n'est pas lui. Ou tout du moins, pas directement. Arrêtez de faire ses têtes je vais vous expliquer. En fait, toutes les nuits, papa, tu fait le même cauchemar. Et toutes les nuits, tu cries le même nom : Orochimaru. Je me demandais qui c'était, ben au moins maintenant je suis fixée ! Tiens ! Je me demande si il est mignon !

Kakashi ( plus furieux que jamais ) : ARRETE DE TE MOQUER COMME CA AÏ ! C'EST CETTE ORDURE QUI A TUE TA MERE !

Et sur ses mots, il disparut.

Sasuke : Alors là …. si je m'attendait à ça … Aï ? Aï ça va ?

La jeune fille brune était comme figée et fixait le point ou se trouvait son père quelques instants auparavant.

Aï : C'est lui …. c'est lui qui l'a tué …. Hana … maman …. c'est lui …

Shika : Hana ? tu as bien dit Hana ? C'était le nom de la mère de Naruto ! Ca voudrais dire que Kakashi à couché avec la mère de Naruto. C'est comme ça qu'est né Aï. Ensuite, elle as connu Yondaïme et là, c'est Naruto qui est né ! Tout s'explique !

Aï ( choqué x 2 ) : J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau dans l'urgence là.

Sasuke ( tout en lui donnant un verre ) : Tiens. Je peux pas le croire. Tu serai donc la sœur de ce débile de première ?

Aï ( encore plus froide que d'habitude ) : T'en as pas marre de toujours critiquer tout le monde ? Moi je me casse. Quand mon père est exalté, je ne sais pas de quoi il peut être capable. Il peut faire le meilleur comme le pire ….

Elle aussi disparut dans une tornade de feuille. Sasuke, quand à lui, était aussi sur les nerfs. Il avait commencé à considérer Naruto comme son meilleur ami. Et le fait qu'il soit dans le camp ennemi faisait de lui son meilleur ennemi.

Sasuke : Si il est avec Orochimaru, je n'aura aucune pitié pour lui. Je ne le laisserai pas faire la même bêtise que j'ai faites !

Et lui aussi disparut. Shikamaru était tout seul dans le resto maintenant. Il poussa un soupir de fatigue, et se décida à les suivre. Après tout, il s'agissait de la vie de son amant ! Arrivé sur place, Sasuke et Kakashi était en train de préparer un Chidori.

Aï : Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous préparez un Chidori ?

Kakashi ( un peu essoufflé ) : Et bien tu vois, Orochimaru ne va pas tarder à débarquer quand il va sentir cette concentration de chakra. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il va se ramener. Il vient toujours quand il sent un chakra plus fort que le sien.

Aï : Ah d'accord ! En tout cas, j'ai développé certaines capacités durant mon absence. Je vais vous aider à vaincre cette ord…

Orochimaru : Aï … Kakashi … et Sasuke ! Que de surprises ! C'était donc de vous que venait cette concentration de chakra.

Kakashi ( à Aï, chuchotant ) : Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait à cause de notre chakra !

Aï : POURRITURE ! TU A TUE MA MERE ! TU VA ME LE PAYER !

La fureur d'Aï se lisait dans ses yeux. Ses yeux prirent soudain une couleur de sang, la même couleur que les yeux de Kyûbi. Elle s'élança sur l'homme serpent, qui ne vit rien venir tellement sa vitesse était grande. Elle lui mit un coup de pied en plein dans la figure. Au moins, il allait s'en souvenir de ce coup là ! Orochimaru siffla et c'est Kabuto qui prit le relais.

Orochimaru : Mets me les en pièce !

Kabuto ( avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux ) : Bien maître … ça va être un jeu d'enfant !

Aï : Cause pour toi, assassin !

Mais le combat n'eut pas lieu car Naruto s'était interposé et avait stoppé l'attaque d'Aï avec une facilité déconcertante. Sasuke n'en revenait pas.

Sasuke : Naruto ? C'est bien toi ?

Naruto : …. tu peut venir … Uchiwa.

Et Itachi apparut. Tous frémissaient, Sasuke en particulier.

Sasuke : Itachi …

Itachi : Sasuke …

Il prit un kunai. Tous se mirent sur leur gardes. Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Naruto et le lui offrit.

Itachi ( les larmes aux yeux ) : Tiens mon frère …. je t'offre ce cadeau avec toute la tendresse du monde !

Naruto ( se jetant dans les bras d'Itachi ) : Oh mon frère adoré ! Je ne te remercierait jamais assez !

Sasuke tomba à la renverse, la mâchoire de Kakashi s'écrasa sur le sol et Aï … elle explosa littéralement de rire !

Sasuke : Depuis quand tu me piques mon frère ? Naruto ! Arrête de pleurer comme un bébé et réponds moi !

Naruto ( essuyant ses larmes ) : Ben, depuis que j'ai découvert que je l'aimait comme un frère ! Itachi … ( il se jette une nouvelle fois dans ses bras ) : JE T'AIME !

Itachi ( pleurant de plus belle ) : OUI ! MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME !

Orochimaru : Finit les délires ! Je veut me battre moi !

Itachi ( prenant une de ses bouilles les plus kawaï ) : Mais …. moi aussi je t'aime bien … tu veut pas venir chez moi ? Je fait un apéro ! Topléééé !

Orochimaru : Arrête de prendre cette tête ! Ok ok c'est bon je viens mais par pitié arrête de faire cette tête là !

Itachi ( saute dans tout les sens ) : OUAIS ! Kabuto, tu vient avec nous ?

Kabuto : J'en était sur … euh … ai-je le choix ?

Naruto ( prenant lui aussi une bouille kawaï ) : Non !

Kabuto ( se résignant ) : Ok je vient !

Naruto se met aussi à sauter dans tout les sens en criant « ouais » ! Pauvre Sasuke, il était venu se réfugier derrière Kakashi, lui même réfugié derrière Aï !

Aï : Papa, ils font peur les gens là-bas !

Kakashi : Oui moi aussi ! Mais bon, on s'en va, ils vont rien nous dire, ils vont aller prendre leur apéro de toute façons et …..

Itachi : Tsssss tsssss … non non non on ne part pas comme ça ! Vous aussi vous venez ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit !

Sasuke : C'est sur que toit t'es totalement fou !

Naruto ( sautillant devant Sasuke ) : Et moi ? Et moi ?

Sasuke ( grosse goutte derrière la tête ) : Toi t'es le pire …

Naruto : Frérot chéri t'as entendu ! Je suis aussi fou que toi !

Itachi ( se jetant dans ses bras pour la dixième fois ) : Je suis si fier de toi ! Mon Naruto ! Tu va finir par me ressembler en intégral !

Sasuke : Oh non ! Par pitié ! Par ça !

Naruto : Ce serai un honneur ! Tu es mon modèle !

Et toute la petite troupe partir en direction de la maison familiale des Uchiwa. Une fois l'apéro finit, tous étaient un peu bourré, surtout Aï et Sasuke qui tenaient très mal l'alcool. Ceux-ci avaient passé les trois quarts de la soirée à faire l'aller retour entre la pièce principale et les toilettes, au grand plaisir d'Itashi, de Naruto et de Kakashi, qui repartaient dans un fou rire à chaque qu'ils les voyaient courir en direction des toilettes !

Finalement, Naruto n'était sous le joug d'Orochimaru, il avait joué cette comédie juste pour attirer Sasuke et les autres pour pouvoir boire un apéritif, ce qui avait merveilleusement marché ! Sasuke, au cours de cette soirée, et entre deux aller retour, avait embrassé Aï pour la première fois. Et bien sur, Naruto, Itachi, Shikamaru et Kakashi les avaient narguées toute la soirée ! Quand à Naruto et Shikamaru, quelques heures après que la soirée n'est commencé, ils s'étaient éclipsé et on ne les avaient pas revus .. seul Itachi avait eu l'audace de les suivre. Il en était revenu rouge comme une tomate.

Kakashi : Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Itachi : … euh … faut vraiment que je vous le dise ?

Kakashi (comprenant son allusion ) : euh … finalement t'es pas obligé !

Le cours des choses repris tranquillement, et Itachi avait été réintégré à Konoha. Sasuke avait réussi à lui pardonner ses crimes, et en contrepartie il avait promis de ne pas prendre des têtes débiles et des poses horribles devant lui !

**FIN**

_(1) : Merci William de m'avoir inspiré d'un surnom aussi débile ! _


End file.
